


would you kiss me (under the mistletoe)

by ambrosius



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosius/pseuds/ambrosius
Summary: Merlin tried to avoid getting stuck under the abundance of mistletoe that had been hung up by his landlord, but at the rate the mistletoe were popping up, he didn’t stand a chance. But if he were to get stuck under one with a certain Arthur Pendragon, well, maybe that wouldn’t be so bad after all.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	would you kiss me (under the mistletoe)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [prompt](https://poecurl.tumblr.com/post/101982606084/fun-holiday-aus-for-you-to-consider-we-both-wore): "our landlord really went all out with the mistletoe, huh?" au
> 
> A massive thank you to [mother_of_lions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_of_lions) for the quick beta! You the real MVP! 💖 Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this ~holiday fluff to end the year! :D

It’s not that Merlin was against Christmas, (and more importantly, Christmas decorations) it was just that ever since he moved into this new block of flats a few years ago and December started to roll around, the landlord, Elena—who, admittedly, was one of Merlin’s favorite people—went all out on decorating every part of the building.

It was a bit...blinding, if he was honest. There were lights of every color, a large Christmas tree by the mailboxes, wreaths galore—you name it, Elena put it up. But this year, this year there was _mistletoe_.

It started out just a few here and there and Merlin managed to expertly bypass them as he went about his day, but now it was almost as if they were following him wherever he went. Every day it got closer to Christmas, there seemed to be slightly more than before, especially near his flat. He couldn’t step outside his door without seeing them dangling from the ceiling—taunting him. Yes, he was single and lonely, but did he really need the constant reminder?

And of course his friend, Will, found the whole thing absolutely hilarious when he frantically texted him in an attempt to make sure he wasn’t losing his mind—that no, Elena was definitely adding more mistletoe everywhere and he wasn’t, in fact, hallucinating plants.

 _merlin, my dude,_  
_this is the greatest thing_  
_you have ever told me_

 _like, i was already half in love with elena_  
_but this has just put me over the edge_

 _she just wants you to get macked on_  
_lmaoooooooooo_

_ and is she wrong for that? no _

Merlin rolled his eyes at that as his phone beeped again.

 _i mean..._  
_she must have seen you_  
_pining after pratdragon_  
_since he moved in_

 _she just wants to help_ 😂

Merlin scoffed. He was not pining after Arthur (he was). His neighbor was prickly at best when they first met after Arthur moved in a few months ago, but now the two of them were friends. They waved to each other whenever they saw one another and had a little bit of banter (all right it was a lot of banter—Elena always sighed at them and mumbled something about true love whenever she saw them). And okay, Merlin could admit that Arthur was attractive if you liked the ruggedly handsome look and someone who came off as an utter prat, but was actually quite sweet, all of which Merlin _did not_ (he did), thank you very much.

He swiped at his phone, texting a response to Will.

Ha ha ha  
Thanks for the support.

And, for fuck’s sake,   
you know that I don’t have   
a crush on Arthur...

 _hahahahah oof_  
_the DENIAL_

 _anyway_  
_i’m def coming over tmrw_  
_so be prepared to kiss me_

I hate you.

😂 😂 😂 😂

Merlin laughed to himself, shaking his head at Will’s antics. He shoved his phone into his pocket, making sure that he had his wallet and keys as he closed the door to his flat behind him.

It was just his luck that Arthur was walking out of his own front door across the hall at the same time. Words seemed to die in his throat as he looked Arthur over—his fitted dark jeans and soft, red pullover fit perfectly and Merlin watched as he adjusted his glasses. He felt a pang in his chest at the sight. Gods, who was he kidding? He was absolutely pining. It was getting tiring lying to himself about this. He liked Arthur, he really truly did. Even after their awful first meeting.

Merlin had tripped walking into the building and managed to spill his coffee all over an unsuspecting, well-dressed Arthur which had led to a lot of name-calling (“Well, you don’t have to be such a clotpole about it! I said I was sorry!” Merlin had yelled. “Sorry won’t cut it you absolute buffoon! Do you know how much this shirt cost?” Arthur had said, glaring. “Apparently not enough to compensate for your horrid personality,” Merlin retorted before he could stop himself. Arthur had merely gaped back at him in response—muttering to himself about big-eared fools as he walked away).

But, slowly, Merlin couldn’t help but be almost enchanted by Arthur. He was determined to make up for all but ruining Arthur’s shirt (“It’s Gucci!” Merlin could still hear Arthur yelling at him in his utmost posh voice). And so he did. Merlin made sure the next morning to stop outside of Arthur’s door, two coffees in hand, a smile on his face, and a sincere apology on his lips. Arthur had accepted the coffee (and the apology) with a roll of his eyes and a glint of surprise on his face. 

From there, Merlin always seemed to catch Arthur at his mailbox where they lingered and talked about anything and everything (“Is you yammering away at me about football payback for when I go on about books, hmm?” Merlin asked. Arthur laughed and draped an arm around Merlin’s shoulders as they walked back to their respective flats. “Don’t worry I’ll make a fan out of you yet,” he replied. He didn’t, of course, but Merlin could still remember his touch—that’s how deep in his feelings he was). And while Arthur was still absolutely a prat, Merlin found that he enjoyed their bickering, Arthur’s poshness, and everything that made Arthur who he was. So even if Merlin couldn’t muster the ability to tell Arthur how he felt about him, he was thankful that he could at least call him a friend.

Merlin shook himself from his thoughts, awkwardly waving at Arthur across the hall as Arthur gave him a bright smile back in return.

“Merlin, dearie!” Merlin jumped as he felt a hand on his arm. He turned away from Arthur to see his other neighbor, Alice, beaming up at him.

“I made a few extra of those scones that you liked so much.” She handed him a covered plate packed with scones. “I'll come 'round later with some soup. You need to keep some meat on those bones, dear, what would your mother say?” she asked, pinching his cheek.

“Well, I appreciate the food, Alice,” Merlin said, feeling himself turning a little red as he gave her a smile. “Thank you, I know it’ll be delicious.”

Alice nodded, seeming to notice the mistletoe above them for the first time. “Oh!” she said, looking up before turning a conspiratorial grin Merlin’s way. “Lean down for a moment.”

“What?” Merlin asked, glancing over at Arthur who looked to be holding back a laugh.

“Well, it’s mistletoe dear, come on then, let old Alice give you a peck!” Alice replied with a grin. “It’s a tradition!”

“Yeah, Merlin, let sweet Alice give you a peck!” Arthur agreed with a laugh from where he was still lingering outside his own door.

If Merlin wasn’t turning red before, he surely was now. He leaned down, allowing Alice to press a swift kiss to his cheek, patting the other side gently with her hand. “Now, that’s a dear. Run along now, I’ll expect glowing reviews about the scones,” she said.

“Always,” Merlin said. He watched as Alice made her way over to the stairs, waiting for whatever Arthur was sure to say.

“Big hit with the old ladies aren’t you, Merlin?” Arthur asked.

And there it was. “I’ll have you know that Alice’s food is top tier, mate.”

Arthur smiled. “Yeah, I know. It’s like clockwork, she always stops over to your place one day and then mine the next. Bless her.” He paused for a moment. “She doesn’t kiss me, though,” Arthur added.

“Well, Alice is a woman of refined taste, so I could see how she wouldn’t be interested,” Merlin retorted.

Arthur pressed a hand to his heart as if offended. “I beg your pardon?”

Merlin hid a smile behind his hand before saying, “You heard me.”

Arthur merely laughed softly in response. “So mean to me…” he trailed off shaking his head as his phone beeped in his hand. “Oh,” Arthur said, “It’s my sister…” He made a face at Merlin. “I should go…I’m already late in meeting her.”

“Oh, right,” Merlin replied, feeling a swoop of disappointment in his stomach.

“I’ll see you soon?” Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded in agreement. “At any rate, you know where to find me.”

“Mmhmm, standing under the mistletoe as usual. I’ll be sure to catch you there later—get a kiss for myself.” Arthur winked at him before turning to leave.

Merlin stood there stunned, blinking rapidly as he watched Arthur walk away. Ha, Arthur meeting him under the mistletoe like that would ever happen...

❣ ❣ ❣ ❣ ❣

Over the course of the next few days, Merlin had never been kissed so much in his life. Rather than Arthur sweeping Merlin off his feet with a kiss as they stood under the mistletoe like he (desperately) hoped, Merlin was faced with kissing, what felt like, every single person he knew (all of which, tragically, were not Arthur).

Everyday, no matter how hard Merlin tried, it was like people were waiting for him to step out of his flat. If it wasn’t Alice giving him a peck on the cheek, it was Elena, winking at him as she planted one on him, or Old Man Simmons chuckling as he hugged Merlin, or some young kids grabbing him around the legs in a tight hug, or Elyan and Mithian each kissing him once on both cheeks, purposefully dragging him under the mistletoe. Even Will had made good on his threat and left a slobbering kiss on his cheek.

And every time, Arthur was there to witness it all, much to Merlin’s chagrin. It was like the gods were conspiring against him, and at this point, it was embarrassing every time Merlin saw Arthur. 

Even if Arthur wanted to catch Merlin under the mistletoe himself, there was never an opportunity. Someone always stepped between them, or someone caught up with Merlin before Arthur could or vice versa. It was never-ending, and Merlin had _enough_.

Merlin marched his way down to Elena’s office after work, determined to make her see sense; that the mistletoe had gone too far, and couldn’t she please have mercy on him and take a few down outside his door?

He made his way there quickly, and he knocked on her door before he could lose his resolve.

“Merlin!” Elena said, grinning at him. “My love, my favorite tennant, what can I do for you?”

“I think you know, Elena,” Merlin said, pointing upward.

“Oh, how remiss of me,” she said, pulling Merlin in close and planting a kiss on his cheek. “There.” She ruffled his hair as she took a step back.

Merlin could feel his face turning red. “Elena,” he said, sternly.

“What?” she asked. “I thought you would appreciate it.”

“ _Elena_.”

“Oh, Merlin, I thought a few kisses from a certain someone would cheer you up,” she said with a wink.

“Hmm, well, if you’re referring to Alice or Mr. Simmons, then by jove, you’ve done it!”

“Ah, sorry about that,” she grimaced before perking up. “But you know that I can’t help that everyone loves you!”

“Well, you can certainly help by taking down a few mistletoe, please?” Merlin unleashed his best puppy dog eyes at her, even though he knew deep down it was futile. Elena was on a mission and nothing could stop her.

“Merlin, I know that I may have gone a little overboard,” she acknowledged. “But I just want you and he who shall not be named to be happy. And I mean...it’s Christmas, the most magical time of the year.” She paused for a moment, grabbing Merlin’s hands in hers. “Take a chance. You never know what may happen.”

Merlin felt warmed by her words. He knew that she meant well, (all of his friends meant well) but it just didn’t seem to be that easy. But, maybe, just maybe, he would try and talk to Arthur about his feelings.

He squeezed her hands before letting go. “I do appreciate that you’re just trying to help. So, in the spirit of Christmas, I’ll...try.”

Elena squealed at him as Gwaine rounded the corner taking in the sight of the two of them before him.

“Ah, I thought I heard your dulcet tones, love,” Gwaine said with a bright smile aimed at Elena. “And, _Merlin_ , so good to see you, as always. And without lipstick on your face.”

Merlin felt himself flush. He couldn’t help that the little old ladies always kissed his cheeks.

“You’re never gonna let that go, are you?” Merlin couldn’t help but ask.

“Nope, never,” Gwaine said, looping an arm around Merlin’s shoulder as he looked up. “Merlin, don’t look now, but I do believe I owe you a kiss…”

“What?” Merlin asked, looking over at Gwaine as he pointed up.

He groaned. Of course, how could he forget about the mistletoe above him. “Why don’t you kiss Elena instead, huh? She’s your girlfriend!”

“And let you miss out on another kiss from me?” Gwaine asked, laughing. “Never. She’ll understand, won’t you, love?”

“Oh, good grief,” Merlin muttered before she could respond.

Elena let out a loud chuckle. “You are under the mistletoe.”

Merlin shot her a betrayed look. “Wow, it really is your own friend and landlord, huh?”

“Merlin, I won’t if you really don’t want me to,” Gwaine said, seriously.

Bless him. Merlin sighed. “No, in the spirit of Christmas—” he shot Elena a look “—I am just letting things happen...”

“Aw, I knew you’d come around,” Elena interjected, cooing at Merlin.

“So, do what you must, Gwaine,” Merlin finished.

“Wow, what a ringing endorsement.” Gwaine laughed. “All right, prepare to be dazzled.”

Merlin couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped him as Gwaine dipped him, and kissed him solidly on the lips. Merlin could feel Gwaine grin as Elena let out a wolf whistle.

“Oh, Arthur!” Elena called out and Merlin could feel his heart start to beat loudly in his ears.

Gwaine righted Merlin promptly at Elena’s words, giving Merlin an exaggerated wink as he released him.

Merlin, once again, felt a blush burning his cheeks as he looked at Arthur.

Arthur stood there, blinking, before he shook himself, saying, “Sorry, I just wanted to drop something off?”

Merlin coughed, feeling flustered, as he backed away from everyone with a wave goodbye. Gods, how was Arthur always there when he was kissed? Forget trying to tell Arthur how he feels, he’s just going to stay holed up in his flat until Christmas is over and Elena takes everything down.

“Merlin, wait up!” Merlin could hear Arthur call out from behind him, shaking Merlin from his thoughts.

Merlin stopped, waiting nervously, as Arthur approached. His heart was pounding, if only Arthur didn’t see what just happened, maybe he could have taken a chance...or maybe he still could—forget being a shut-in, he could do this. Right?

“I, uh, just wanted to say hi,” Arthur said, running a hand through his hair. If Merlin didn’t know any better, he would say that Arthur seemed nervous. “I haven’t really been able to talk to you lately...you’ve been a little busy.”

If Merlin could be struck down right now, he would be eternally thankful. Instead he let out a slightly hysterical laugh.

“You could say that,” Merlin replied. “I’m quite popular.”

Arthur laughed at that before looking at Merlin determined. “So, I’ve seen,” Arthur said, moving ever so closer to Merlin.

Merlin’s pulse began to race, the butterflies in his stomach swirling.

“I figured I shouldn’t miss out, wouldn’t want you to think that I was avoiding you because of all the mistletoe,” Arthur continued.

“The neighborly thing to do,” Merlin mumbled as Arthur moved towards him still, and soon he was a breath away.

“Ah well, as long as you know,” Arthur grinned, leaning in towards Merlin.

Arthur pressed a soft kiss to Merlin’s cheek, and Merlin felt as if he was about to swoon.

“Something to remember me by,” Arthur whispered before leaning back with a smile.

Merlin was helpless to do anything but watch as Arthur walked into his flat before finally turning and doing the same. He leaned back against the door, a wide smile on his face and his heart thumping. He quickly took out his phone and texted Will.

SOS  
WILL  
S  
O  
S  
👀 😳 🥵

He only had to wait a moment for Will’s reply.

 _i’m...not sure_  
_that i want to know_

_ but w/e tell me _

Merlin’s hands were shaking slightly as he replied.

Arthur kissed me

_ oh shit!!!!! _

on the cheek

_ oh _

_ boooooooooo _

_thought smth more_  
_happened lmaoo_

 _like u put an end_  
_to the pining but_  
_NAH_

Will…

_ though progress baby! _

😂 😂 😂

 _kiss him forreal next time_  
_you know he likes you_

 _like he wanted to punt me_  
_when i planted one on you_  
_lmaoooo just remembering_  
_his face kills me_

Merlin rolled his eyes, but huffed a laugh at that.

I’ll take that  
under advisement.

_ good! _

_keep me updated_  
_i’m too invested_  
_in all of this now lmao_

Hahaha  
I’ll remember you said that.

❣ ❣ ❣ ❣ ❣

If Will thought Merlin was pining before, then oh boy, it was nothing compared to what was happening now. Ever since Merlin knew what it was like to feel Arthur’s lips on him (even if it just was on his cheek) it left him feeling off-kilter, and like he couldn’t get enough of him.

And then, it happened again.

Merlin was rushing out the door as usual, pulling his jacket on as he closed his door behind him, when Arthur called out to him, and soon enough there he was standing at Merlin’s side, a hand on Merlin’s arm.

“Oh, Arthur, hello,” Merlin said, smiling as he looked over at Arthur, feeling warm from his touch.

“Good morning,” Arthur said before leaning in and kissing Merlin’s cheek once again. “Are you going to be around this weekend?” he asked, seemingly unaware of the state he had just put Merlin in.

It took a moment for Merlin's heart to go back into proper rhythm. “I should be.”

“Excellent,” Arthur said. “I have the weekend off, which means—” he paused, smirking at Merlin “—Bond marathon.”

“Ugh,” Merlin retorted. “You horrible man. I thought we’d already established that most of that franchise is trash.”

Arthur tutted. “You made me watch all of the Lord of the Rings, Merlin. The extended editions at that!” he added incredulously. “This is called payback.”

Merlin tried to hold back a smile as Arthur continued, “And I bought that popcorn you like so much.”

“Oh well, you should have just led with that.” Merlin laughed, feeling touched by the gesture.

Arthur shook his head at him. “I’ll remember that for next time.” He glanced at his watch, and winced. “I gotta go, but I’ll see you, Merlin.”

“See you.” Merlin waved, watching him walk away. Maybe the mistletoe wasn’t so bad after all…

❣ ❣ ❣ ❣ ❣

At this point, Merlin knew that he should have known better than to say anything about mistletoe. He had just finished work and walked in to grab his mail when he became trapped by the one-two punch of Alice and Annis (who lived a floor below him) boxing him in under the mistletoe, both of them kissing him on each cheek, before they released him and began _talking_. 

“Merlin, dearie, why doesn’t a fine young man such as yourself have a sweet girlfriend to spend the holidays with?” Alice asked, patting him on the arm gently.

“Uh, well, you know—” Merlin stumbled over his words. “I just haven’t found anyone…” _Liar_. “And it’d be a boyfriend,” he trailed off.

“Oh!” Alice exclaimed. “I’m sorry, love.”

“See, that’s what you get for assuming, Alice,” Annis interrupted. “But you are, however, correct. I have a nephew that you would just love, Merlin…”

“Matthew?” Alice asked. “Or the other one?”

“No, the other one,” Annis said.

“Hmmm, I can see that. Oh wait, there’s that boy at the shop, too, remember him?” Alice wondered.

Annis nodded. “Little shifty that one, though.”

 _Good lord_ , Merlin thought. Was there anyone left here that wasn’t invested in his love life?

“Annis, Alice, lovely to see you both.”

Merlin turned to see Arthur coming down the stairs and it was like he was an angel sent from heaven to save him from this moment.

“Arthur, darling, don’t you look dashing!” Alice said, walking over to hug him.

“That’s very sweet; I just got home, figured I’d pop down here and get the mail before changing,” Arthur said. “You know how it is.”

“How’s your sister doing, love?” Annis asked.

“She’s doing well, thanks,” Arthur replied. “She’s coming over tomorrow if you want to stop over, I know she’d love to see you.”

“I might just do that.” Annis smiled.

Alice elbowed Annis, what looked like a bit harshly, making her eyes wide as she looked towards Merlin and Arthur. Annis nodded in response, seeming to get the hint, saying, “Sorry boys, but we must dash. Our book club is meeting in a mo’, so we’ll leave you to it.”

Merlin watched as the two of them left, raising an eyebrow at Arthur in question.

Arthur merely shrugged in return, turning to his mailbox, and grabbing out a few letters. “Just getting home, too?” Arthur asked, glancing at Merlin as he pushed his glasses up before walking over towards him, a soft smile on his face.

“Yeah.” Merlin nodded. “Another day in the books.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, looking pained. “Just because you work in a bookshop doesn’t mean you should say that every time I ask, you know.”

Merlin snickered. “I can’t help it.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet,” Arthur said with a shake of his head, taking another step nearer.

Merlin was suddenly aware of how close they were standing. He gazed at Arthur, who smiled back at him.

“So we meet again under the mistletoe, huh?” Arthur asked.

“So it seems.”

Arthur smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to Merlin’s forehead.

“That’s it?” Merlin blurted out before he could stop himself.

Arthur grinned, leaning in once more and gently pressing a kiss to the corner of Merlin’s mouth before doing the same to the other side—his lips gently grazing Merlin’s as he did so.

“Better?” Arthur asked, grinning, as he stepped back.

Merlin stood there feeling suddenly catatonic.

“Rendered speechless, I see,” Arthur said with a laugh before he looked at Merlin, determined. “Gods, Merlin, I like you so much, I hope you realize that, and I hope you feel the same. Seeing you with everyone under the mistletoe, getting kissed, it drove me crazy, and I knew I had to tell you how I felt... So this is me, telling you.” He paused, waiting for Merlin to say something, of which he didn’t. Arthur shifted on his feet. “Well, if you think of anything to say in response to that, I’ll, uh...be in my flat?” And with that Merlin watched Arthur walk away.

Merlin stood there, rooted to the spot for far longer than he should have. Wait, Arthur actually liked him? And Merlin didn’t say anything? What was wrong with him?

He needed to find Arthur, tell him how he felt, and _kiss him_. He had to.

Merlin dashed up the stairs, making it to Arthur’s door quicker than he thought possible. His stomach was a wreck with nerves, but he knocked on the door, feeling sure about the thought of the two of them being together.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked, looking a little sheepish.

“You can’t just tell me you like me and then run away,” Merlin said.

Arthur rubbed at the back of his neck, embarrassed. “Well, you weren’t saying anything...”

“Well, I like you too, you absolute prat,” Merlin stated as he reached out, grabbing Arthur by the arm and pulling him out into the hallway. Arthur went easily, a wide smile on his face as Merlin all but pulled him into his arms.

“And so we meet again,” Merlin said, repeating Arthur’s words as he looked up at the mistletoe for a moment.

“So we do,” Arthur replied, staring into Merlin’s eyes. Merlin could feel the heat of his gaze, his pulse jumping.

Merlin slowly leaned in, lightly pressing his lips against Arthur’s. Arthur responded quickly, wrapping his left arm around Merlin tightly and using the other to cradle Merlin’s face, his thumb caressing Merlin’s jawline as he dove in for another, deeper, kiss. It felt like nothing that Merlin had ever felt before. Each kiss making him fall deeper and deeper, craving Arthur’s touch. They kissed and kissed, breathing each other in, their lips meeting over and over and Merlin couldn’t get enough.

After what felt like no time at all, they broke apart, Arthur resting his forehead against Merlin’s as they caught their breath.

“Who knew that I’d be thankful for the onslaught of mistletoe this year?” Merlin asked, pressing another kiss to Arthur’s lips, who groaned into it.

“We’ll have to send Elena a basket,” Arthur said, his lips brushing gently against Merlin’s. “You know she planned this.”

“Bless her, and bless mistletoe. This was worth all the other kisses that I had to endure.” Merlin kissed Arthur again, hard.

Merlin could feel Arthur’s grin against his lips before he pulled away. “Good. Now, may I interest you in a lovely couch in a flat with no mistletoe? Or is the no mistletoe a deal breaker for you?” Arthur asked.

“Well, mistletoe is growing on me…” Merlin trailed off.

Arthur shook his head, pulling away from Merlin completely and grabbing his hand. “C’mon…”

Merlin squeezed his hand, letting himself be drawn into Arthur’s flat. Bless mistletoe indeed.


End file.
